wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Calvin Brookes
*Calvini *Private Brookes |title= Private |age= 20 |hidep= |race= Human |class= Warrior |gender=Male |height=1.73 m / 5'7" |weight=130 lbs |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |hidef= |family=*Amber Brookes (mother) |alignment= Chaotic Good |faction=Alliance |affiliations= Valiance Expedition Ghorin's Infantry Unit }} Calvin BrookesWowwiki - Calvin Brookes was an Alliance footman who served the Valiance Expedition during the War against the Lich King. After the Scourge attack on Stormwind City, Calvin was convinced by his closest friend, Tom Stansbury to enlist in the Alliance Vanguard to fight back against the undead in Northrend. He was killed during the Assault on Icecrown Citadel while protecting Aurcelia Titus. Biography Early life Calvin Brookes was born in the slums of Stormwind City shortly after the Second War. He never met his father, only knowing that he was supposedly a Stormwind noble who had significant influence in the House of Nobles. His mother was a prostitute who abused him for interfering with her business. She often claimed that the only reason why she didn't abort Calvin was because she thought she would be given a large sum of gold for bearing a noble's child. Calvin was often picked on throughout his childhood. Many school children would often demonize him as a freak due to his social status and his mother's profession. After hearing that Calvin had a crush on Kimberly Grant, her sister Kelly began spreading rumors about Calvin which decreased his social reputation even further. However, Calvin would eventually find friendship in Tom Stansbury. Tom would often come to Calvin's aid and fight off bullies who attacked him in the streets. During their adolescents, Calvin and Tom committed numerous misdemeanors such as vandalism and theft. However, they quickly grew out of it as they gained interests in becoming knights. Northrend Campaign , Calvin Brookes, Terimas Manning, and Hadrian Warlayton.]]When war broke out in Northrend, Calvin was convinced by Alvincy to enlist in the Valiance Expedition. He spent his first few weeks in Northrend doing menial tasks ordered by his leadership. During this time, Calvin became closely acquainted with Hadrian Warlayton and Terimas Manning. Calvin formed a dislike towards George Farsings, who would frequently belittle him for his supposed lack of maturity and competence. Calvin was later selected to join Ghorin's infantry unit alongside Terimas and Hadrian. Road to Angrathar After the unit's departure from Valiance Keep towards Fordragon Hold, Calvin felt a surge of anxiety. However, Calvin continued to follow the rest of the unit as they traveled through Dragonblight. As the winds began to pick up, Calvin slipped out of ranks as an attempt to desert the unit and the war. Terimas eventually found him attempting to flee back to Valiance Keep. Terimas convinced Calvin to go back after telling him that he won't survive for very long out in the froze wasteland on his own. As the two headed back to rejoin the others, a heavy snowstorm ensued causing them to lose their sense of direction. After finding themselves completely lost in a blizzard, Terimas and Calvin urgently searched for shelter. Captured by the Scarlet Onslaught Assault on Icecrown Citadel Physical appearance Calvin appeared to be very thin individual with wavy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He also has a notable stubble on his chin. His face is small and round which gives him a very youthful appearance. He is notably shorter than most of the other Valiance footmen, standing only at 5'7" tall. Calvin carries a small dagger with a stag engraved on the hilt which he found hidden in his mother's strongbox. He believes that the blade was once owned by his father. Personality and traits Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alliance Human Category:Alliance Category:Deceased Characters